Hidden Agendas
by xStormyNightsx
Summary: Tasked with exposing the Batmans identity or losing her career, struggling reporter Myra is ready to give up. But perhaps she can find out all the Dark Knights secrets after a chance encounter with the Red Hood. Easier said than done though. If only he was not so arrogant, short-tempered, and ...sexy? (Rated M for sex, violence, language)
1. The Silver Lining

Hey this is something new I`m trying out. I`ve always wanted to write for this fandom but never really had any good ideas. Now, I think I`ve got something pretty solid, so I might as well see how it goes?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Myra felt especially stupid today.

Truth be told, she had been feeling stupid since she was first tasked with such an impossible task. All the brash things she had done, silly, dangerous attempts in solving a mystery that simply couldn`t be solved.

Still, that wasn`t a good excuse for why she was here. Lying on her stomach in the sewer with one ankle most definitely twisted in the worst possible ways. All thoughts of running had fled her mind when she awoke to the agonizing pain. Now that pain had subsided to a more bearable ache, as long as she didn`t move that is.

How did she get here? In this situation?

Well, it had all started last week. The news agency she worked for, Atlas, was one of those top-notch, multi-millionaire companies. All thanks to their domination of the digital, news world. Of course, no one gets so powerful without making negotiations, and the directors of Atlas were no different. In their past, the company had made some questionable deals, occasionally turning their head away from certain stories, altering the content of others. They weren`t exactly corrupt, but they weren`t obligated angels either.

After busting her ass on internet forums, Myra had found the makings of a story. Apparently, Mr. Cobblepot, better known by his alias 'The Penguin', had something special planned for Gotham`s drug trade. Myra wanted nothing more than to expose him, not out of some self-righteous duty, but simply for the fame and recognition it would bring her. Apparently, her boss wasn`t too fond of the idea, and quickly rejected it, telling her to leave Mr. Cobblepot out of her research.

That was when she made a mistake.

She published it on her own blog, and after a bit of promotion it was practically viral. Needless to say, her boss was irritated. Knowing he couldn`t fire her for expressing a public opinion, he did the second worst thing. He gave her a job, an impossible job that no one in their right mind could accomplish. The stakes for failing this job? Immediate termination of her career.

Either she found out who was hiding under the Batman`s cowl, or she says goodbye to everything she had worked for. Her job, her home, her city, her life. Everything.

That one act of ambition cost her everything, and ever since that day she felt as if she was getting stupider and stupider. Chasing after crime lords and villains, trying so desperately to catch a glimpse of the Dark Knight. How could she ever get a peek behind that mask? She couldn`t even get a peek of his shadow.

Yet he was probably the only reason she didn`t feel entirely defeated, considering all the research she had done, she had faith in the caped crusader. He`d come save her right? He always saved everyone. This would be no different.

 _Everyone?_ The cynicism in her mind teased her, _you know that`s not true. Lots of people have died on his watch. And it would be fair for you to die. You who want to expose him? Reveal him to all his enemies? Why would he save you?_

Myra attempted to answer her own fears when a noise cut through the rooms silence. Instinctively she glanced up at the shuffling figure that moved closer. It wasn`t really hard not to notice considering just how huge he was. The smell hit her first, the disgusting scent of rotting flesh and death. The girl resisted the urge to turn around and vomit, not that she had the strength to turn around really.

The next thing she acknowledged was his teeth and scales, the way they reflected the light in a mockingly beautiful way. In no way was this creature beautiful though. Terrifying, definitely. Disgusting, oh yes. Repulsive, without a doubt.

Once again, a darker thought entered her mind. This beast, she had researched him once for an article, she had also read about him too. He was known for eating his victims, their remains never to be found. He had cannibalized people before. People that the Batman couldn`t save.

Myra bit back her fear, trying her best not to break into sobs and pleads. She wondered if his other victims had pleaded, doubting it did them any good.

"Awake?" the creature growled the words out, his voice guttural and loud. Myra said nothing, as he walked right up to her, his body towering over her much smaller form. She did, however, cringe when he lowered his head to her, opening his jaw in a low growl and exposing her to the horrible smell of his breath. If death had a smell, this would be about it.

"Pretty." He almost purred the words, his tongue rolling down his mouth as he licked her. Licked. Her.

The girl shuddered, biting her lip to hold back a disgusted scream. She wanted to squirm away, to at least attempt an escape. But how could she? He had messed up her ankle when he first attacked, a memory that was quite blurry now. All she could remember was trudging around Gotham Docks, following a lead on some of Black Masks activities. She had hoped that if she caught onto the villains plans before Batman, she would be able to find him.

So much for that idea.

"Know who I am?" the creature thankfully moved his head away a little, allowing the girl to inhale a shaky breath. The overall scent of the sewer was no better, but it sure did beat his breath.

"Cr… cro.." for some reason the ability to form words was failing her. Probably had something to do with the inexplicable fear she was currently feeling.

"Killer Croc!" he yelled the words before snapping his teeth in a fierce manner, forcing the girl to whimper in dread. For a moment, he watched her, his yellow eyes lighting up with sick joy as he laughed a broken and strained laugh.

Myra placed her hands against his chest when he leaned over her again, his large body dwarfing her instantly. His face was suddenly bent in the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent, travelling along her shoulder before coming to a stop.

"I like my dinner with a show." He mumbled before a sharp grin spread across his features, "So do scream your heart out."

Myra did scream. Unable to stop squirming and crying as his teeth sank into her shoulder, piercing the flesh ever so easily. Her body thrashed desperately. She didn`t care if her ankle was hurting, or if her movements were only making it worse. She just wanted to escape, to get away, to survive.

She didn`t want to die.

"Please!" she screamed again, this time unable to resist sobbing as she slammed her fists against his chest, arms, head, whatever she could reach. She even tried to claw at his eyes, but that only resulted in him sinking his teeth in further. "Let me go! I`ll do anything, please!"

It was futile. She was going to die. All of her hopes, her naïve dreams, her silly desires, they would all die with her. Would anyone remember her? She couldn`t honestly think of a soul. Maybe her parents would, once they found out that is. They were still back in her homeland though, only sending her away so she`d have a better chance at a better life. So much for that. All she managed to do was get herself killed.

Myra wasn`t able to hear much over her own crying, screaming, and pleading. But when the creature suddenly tore away from her with an agonized roar, she noticed. Unable to really understand her blurry surroundings, the girl tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. The creature had a gaping wound in it`s back, and dark, thick liquid trickled from it. His eyes were no longer on her, but instead were focused on someone else. After that she heard gunfire, roaring, grunts, the sounds of a struggle, until finally; silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was struggling to stay still, the urge to simply tumble onto his side and rest was quite tempting. He had been out patrolling for 18 hours straight, a feat he owed entirely to caffeine. Usually he wouldn`t overextend himself, but lately, after everything that had happened, he was eager to impress his once mentor. He had almost finished patrolling Gotham Dock, ready to call it a night when he happened upon the shoe.

That goddamn shoe.

It was almost like a Cinderella story, a dark, bloody, Cinderella story.

Anyways, it was a purple, woman`s jogger. It was pretty decent too if not for the fact that it was stained with blood. He had found it in an alley, and knowing all too well what often occurred in the alleys of Gotham, he began searching for clues. It didn`t take long for him to find signs of a struggle, more blood, and a partly opened manhole.

Naturally, he wouldn`t bother with every missing broad in Gotham. But then again, he was trying to impress Batman. So, he found himself trekking around the sewer, ready to give up when he found no leads. That`s when he had heard her screaming, her pleading, her desperation. And, so here he was, leaning over her body as he pressed his jacket into the wound around her shoulder. After finally putting Croc down, he had to stop her bleeding, or else she`d die and this whole expedition would have been worthless.

Well, maybe not entirely worthless. He did catch Croc after all, that must have been worth something, right?

He sighed, focusing on the wound as he applied more pressure.

 _At least she`s hot._ Ah, how he loved his occasionally insane and perverted mind.

"Mom…?" the girl breathed the words out, her eyes still closed as she shifted a little.

"Wake up." He said the words like an order, hoping to get her up and out of this sewer soon. Once she was safely tucked away in a hospital, and Arkham was called to collect Croc, he could go to sleep. And how good that sounded. He could practically picture his bed, all open and venerable, begging to be slept in.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, turning her head away.

Jason was not amused.

"I said," he huffed the words out, "Wake. Up."

"Mmm?" she moaned groggily, but her eyes did open slightly.

 _Damn._

Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, showcasing just how intellectual the mind behind them was.

 _Definitely hot._

"Where am I?" she asked slowly as her eyes darted around the place, trying to make sense of things before coming to rest on him. "You`re that vigi… vigilante. I… augh." She winced slightly, acknowledging the pain she was in.

"Yeah, vigilante." He muttered dryly, now taking a step back as he tore the sleeve off his favourite jacket, wrapping it around her wounded shoulder. _Batman`s a hero. Robin the boy wonder. And me? Vigilante. Fuck Gotham._

"Can you walk?" he asked on a more serious note, almost rolling his eyes when she shook her head in a 'no'.

Leave it to women to complicate things.

Quickly he wrapped an arm around her waist, hoisting her up before standing up himself. She squirmed a little, her teeth gritting in pain as he tried to move her.

"It hurts!" she cried out.

"I`m sure it does." He mumbled. It`s funny how citizens get annoyed at the slightest bit of discomfort. _Try dying, then you`ll know real hurt._

She whimpered when he stepped onto a raised platform, but after that she remained quiet, the pain though, was still evident on her face. Jason tried his best to be gentle, but that was never his strong point. Still, he did his best to get back to the manhole he had crawled through, noting the ladder he`d have to scale.

After much struggling and complaining he managed to get back to the surface, almost dropping his damsel in the process. Now all he had to do was call a paramedic, and then Arkham. Surely this would please Batman?

Well, it would be worth a try.

He eased the girl back onto the ground and against a wall, turning his attention to the device he had pulled out of one of his many pockets. He hooked up to the bat computer and quickly texted oracle his location, preferring for her to deal with the `talking to the authorities' bit. With that done he gave the girl before him one final glance, suddenly remembering something. After a bit of struggling, he found the pouch he had stashed the shoe in, quickly pulling it out.

"Yours?" he asked coyly.

She nodded, mumbling a 'thanks' as he placed it beside her.

Considering everything was no in order, Jason turned away with thoughts of his warm, comfy bed in mind.

"Wait…" she said the words quietly, but he picked them up.

"What is it now?" he asked, crouching down so that they were eye-level.

"I… I want to thank you." She said the words a little too quickly, and he did notice how she didn`t make eye-contact. As if she was nervous about something. Well, he was quite an intimidating figure, he supposed.

"Thank me?" still, no one had ever wanted to thank him before. Thank Batman? Of course, everyone thinks he`s a hot, mysterious, hunk. Robin? Yeah, everyone always wants to thank the hot boy wonders. But him? This was the first time. "For what?"

"Saving my life?" she offered with a small shrug, before gritting her teeth in pain and realizing shrugging was a bad idea.

"Oh." Right, he had just saved her life. He supposed it could call for a little thanks. "No big deal, it`s whatever." He shrugged it off as casually as he could.

"No, I mean…" she paused, clenching her fist as another wave of pain washed over her. "I mean, properly. Over dinner, coffee, your pick. I just, I want to see you again?"

He stiffened a little, clearly surprised and uncomfortable. Sure he`d get some action now and then, after all he was pretty good looking. But here, as Red Hood? With his mask and reputation on display? Why would anyone care to see him again?

Anyways that didn`t matter. He wasn`t out to make any social connections, he had a job to do. Keep Gotham safe. That was all. That was it.

Instead of saying anything, Jason backed away from her, disappearing from the alley in a matter of seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Myra relaxed once he was gone, thankful that he hadn`t caught her. After scanning her surroundings, she slowly revealed the device she held in her hands, a small phone-like object, no doubt used for communication. She saw him use it earlier, so she presumed it was important. Lifting objects was a skill she had developed back when her family had fallen on hard times, who knew she would need it again.

Now don`t misunderstand. Myra wasn`t some ill-meaning thief.

Instead, once she realized just who her hero was, she knew she had a chance. Perhaps this near-death experience had a silver lining after all. If she could get close to the Red Hood, she could get close to Batman. Everybody knew that the two had a connection. This was her only chance.

Even if she had survived Killer Croc, her life was still over if she didn`t expose Gotham`s Dark Knight. She hated having to use anyone, especially someone who risked their life for her, but she had no choice. Everything she worked for depended on this.

Hopefully, once Red` realized his little toy was missing, he would connect the dots and return to her. Now that she had an excuse to see him again, she just had to figure out what to say, how to act. How could she develop a relationship with him? Quickly at that.

She remembered the day her boss had confronted her with this task, a smug smile on his face as he destroyed her career. She remembered pleading, begging for him to extend her deadline. He had given her a month. A month to expose the Batman. A month to win over the Red Hood. A month to save her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyways, considering this is experimental, I`d love to get some feedback. So please review :3


	2. The Game Plan

"You look like crap."

Of course, those were the words any girl would want to hear after returning from the hospital. Note the sarcasm. Sighing bitterly, Myra managed a grim smile. She wasn`t exactly sure why she was here, but alas here she was. In the Atlas building, her office desk lying only a few feet away. Her strap bag hung limply from her shoulders, and her usually form-fitting attire was creased and wrinkled. She hadn`t been in the mood to iron it. Besides, looking impressive was no longer a main concern for her. There was a time were looking neat and orderly was something she valued. She had always figured if she looked professional then everyone would treat her as so, that her bosses would consider her valuable.

So much for that.

Looking primed and perfect wasn`t going to help her keep her career. But a certain vigilante's identity would. A few days ago, that sounded impossible, still she had tried, digging up thin leads one after another. But now, she had tangible hope. Literally tucked away in her bag. That little chance was enough to keep her from breaking down.

"Surprisingly, I don`t feel like crap." Myra responded, her green eyes now focusing on her co-worker, Janice. Janice was what some would consider a corporate pet. She always knew what to say, how to act, what to do. Ass-kissing at it`s finest. Not that it was hard for her. She was practically drop-dead gorgeous. Janice had that classic blonde bimbo trope working for her, and to add to it, she dressed with just the right amount of edginess to turn heads. Still, Janice was probably the closest thing Myra had to a friend.

"So, you`ll live?" Janice now leaned against her own desk, folders in hand as she managed a quizzical smile. "What happened exactly? Police reports were pretty vague."

"You read the reports?" Myra asked, gently unloading the content of her bag on her desk before starting up the computer that lay on top of it.

"Duh. I`m covering the story." Janice grinned, and Myra noted the way her fingers danced against the folders. "Front page. Red Hood, hero or menace! I haven`t decided on a proper title yet."

"I thought Eddie was-"

"Not anymore!" Janice cut in, her grin growing larger by the second. "They liked my Poison Ivy piece so much that they`re givin` me this chance. As long as I don`t screw up, I think I`m getting a promotion."

Myra couldn`t help but frown, "What do you want me to say? Congratulations? Go to hell Janice."

"Jealous, eh?" the blonde laughed but remained unoffended. The two were always quite hostile to one another. "I told you not to run that Penguin crap. What did you think would happen? That corporate would welcome you back with fucking flowers and ice cream?"

"A box of donuts would do." Myra mumbled in response.

"Well I`ll be sure to order one for my promotion." Janice couldn`t help but rub it in a little.

Myra just glared at her friend for a while, wondering what in the world she had done to deserve so much punishment. Yeah, it was true that Janice had advised against the Penguin piece, but perhaps that`s why Myra pushed it. She wanted nothing more than to prove everyone wrong, to bask in the limelight for a while. To show them that she was right and they were wrong.

And once she exposed the Batman, she`ll be a legend.

Now the reporter was feeling a little happier about her predicament. Perhaps this punishment will be exactly what she needs. Perhaps it will mould her into the figure she always wanted to be. A star. Famous and adored. Always right, always.

"How`s Clyson?" Myra found herself asking as she sat at her desk, her fingers on the keyboard as she began to type up some new notes. After all her researching and investigating, Myra had a few ideas about narrowing down the hunt.

"Him? Mmm he was cute and all…" Janice glanced away now, her smile turning into something more sinister. "He could have been the one, you know? But, he went crazy."

"Crazy?" Myra asked half-heartedly, her attention completely on the screen as she began typing.

She intended on making a list of traits to narrow down the so-called caped crusaders identity. For starters, she knew he was male. That leaves how many possible 'Batmen'? Around four million. On another note, after questioning some of the low-lives he had taken down, Myra had learned his eyes were blue. That still leaves a few million.

"Yeah, Eddie had Clyson do all the research for his Joker piece." Janice was still speaking, her smile completely gone now. "The guy went too deep. He`s losing it, going completely nuts with paranoia. I don`t know why, but focusing on that clown can really drive a person insane."

"The `bat has no problem doing it." Myra noted.

"And your saying he isn`t batshit insane himself?" Janice rolled her eyes before getting up from the desk. "Least he`s hot. More then I can say about the clown. Geez, I don't understand how he has a fanclub. I mean, I get they`re all nutbags for worshipping him and all, but really? How could anyone find him attractive?" Myra didn`t bother answering and after a moment of silence Janice came up with one herself; "Well, maybe he`s just not my type. I mean his hairs pretty cool, the green brings out his eyes. And if that Harley chic`s still with him, then maybe he`s a bit more endowed than I thought."

"Janice you`re disgusting." Myra mumbled rather plainly before adding, "Don`t you have anything better to do?"

The blonde faked an irritated look before gathering up her folders and leaving. Even a simple act of walking away still had heads turning, simply to catch a glimpse of the goddess that was Janice Jones. Damn her and all her good looks.

Shaking off the thought, Myra returned her attention to her computer screen. The little 'facts' she had noted weren`t going to get her anywhere. She needed to do some intense critical thinking if she was going to figure this out. Hopefully `Red would give her a few clues, but she couldn`t simply sit here and wait for him. She needed to do something.

After taking a deep breath, Myra opened up a folder, going through the pictures she had accumulated from previous articles. One in particular caught her attention, and the girl carefully looked over it. The photograph portrayed the batmobile in mid chase, and the reporter couldn`t help but wonder about it.

Where did he get such a car? Did he make himself?

Myra quickly noted that down; ' _Automobile and mechanical knowledge?'_

Then she had another thought. Even if he made the car himself, parts like that wouldn`t come cheap. He would need a lot of cash to put something like that together.

' _Rich?'_

At least that takes off most middle-class people. Still, Gotham wasn`t short on millionaires.

"Hey Myra?"

The girl was pulled out of her daze as she looked up to see some boy dressed in a semi-formal shirt. She didn`t recognize him but that didn`t really matter considering he quickly opened his mouth to say; "There`s a call for you at the front desk, it`s been forwarded to this floor."

Myra could only nod as she stood up quickly, brushing past the boy as she made her way to the phone that hung on the wall, inches away from the sliding elevator. For some reason she found herself adjusting her blouse, as if she was about to meet someone very important. Instead, she was just about to answer a call. Though she did have an idea on who said caller could be. After casually scanning her surroundings, she picked the phone up, placing it to her ear before saying a smooth "Hello".

"Hey, how you doing? How are the kids?" a voice replied with forced amusement, amusement that hid something far darker, far angrier behind it.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she got straight to the point.

"Is there?" he replied with mocking seriousness.

"Not that I could think of. Maybe you have the wro-"

"Don`t you dare hang up." All humour was gone now. "You seemed like a nice girl, you really did. Should`ve known there`s no such thing. All the broads in Gotham are corrupt. Who do you work for?"

"Myself."

"Oh, really? So, you stole my comm for yourself? Cute. Real cute. Listen closely _princess,_ you`re going to take a walk down 55th street in two hours, with my comm in hand. If I find out you so much as peeked at my lockscreen, well, let`s just say you`ll wish you hadn`t."

"I didn`t know the Bat family threatened civilians." Myra couldn`t help but get a little defensive.

"I`m not your usual 'Bat'." He replied before adding, "Be there."

"Wait, wait." She quickly interjected now. "I have a better idea. How about you meet me for a drink around… 6? Yeah, 6. There`s a Starbucks across my office, and considering you`re calling me here, I`m guessing you know where that is. Sound cool? I`ll even pay."

He was about to say something when Myra hung up, unable to keep the smirk off her face. He would have no choice but to show up now, that is if he wanted his 'comm'. Speaking of which, what exactly is it? Curiously, Myra went back to her desk, her hands coming to unzip her bag as she brought out the so-called comm. It looked like a small metal rectangle with buttons all over it. Sort of like a phone, but not exactly. She did recall batman wearing something like it around his wrist, what it did though remained a mystery.

Maybe she could get `Red to explain it.

After she gets him to spill the Batman`s identity? It wouldn`t be that easy, now would it? Myra still had to figure out a plan, what could she say, how could she act? This was more Janice`s territory, sucking up all the while getting men to do as she pleased. Still, Myra didn`t bother asking the blonde. She already knew exactly what her friend would tell her to do.

Seduce him, get into his life, figure it out from there.

Luckily for him though, Myra wasn`t trained in the arts of seduction like Janice was. She didn`t have the will nor the ability to pull something like that off. What she could do though, was talk it out of him. She`d start with a casual conversation, and randomly here and there she would throw in some questions. Hopefully he wouldn`t catch on, and somehow, she could collect enough pieces to solve the puzzle that was the Dark Knight.

Well, hopefully.

Alright, maybe a little attempt at seduction won`t hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason didn`t understand what he was doing here.

How did threatening the little brat end up with him in a Starbucks? Needless to say, people were shooting him awkward stares, some of them recognizing him, others wondering what the hell his get-up was all about. He couldn`t just meet her in casual clothing, not without exposing his identity. So here he was, jacket over amour, mask over face. He had been sitting at the same table for over twenty minutes and the girl had yet to show up. A part of him was beginning to regret listening to her.

He was his own man, no, better yet, he was the Red Hood. Why in the world was he letting her call the shots? He should have just tailed her after her shift, pulled her into an alley, give her a good scare and leave with his comm in tow.

In the end, though, what choice did he have?

The comm was important. It was his only link to the Bat family, a family he was so desperately trying to be a part of again. Ever since the joker incident, he`d never really been a son of Batman. Not like Dick was, not like Tim, definitely not like Damian. The Jason Todd that saw Batman as a father was buried away long ago. The Jason Todd sitting in this Starbucks just wanted his comm back. That one piece of tech that connected him with that old life.

"You came."

Jason inched his helmet up, his tired eyes taking in the stunning sight that was Myra. He had learned her name when he was tracking her down. Her name along with her address, phone number, email, place of work, birthday, even her damn star sign. Jason sighed, he had far too much free time on his hand.

"Yes, I came." He said in a rather sarcastic voice, "And I`d very much like to go. Now if you`d please give me my comm?"

"Just like that?' she smiled a sweet smile, slowly lowering herself into the seat across from him. Her red dress hitched up her thighs a little, and Jason wondered if she spent those twenty minutes prepping for their meeting. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl had dressed to impressed. The only thing that confused him was the reasoning behind that.

"Yes. Just like that." The man leaned in a little now, lowering his voice to a more threatening octave, and also unwillingly taking in the scent of her perfume. If he had to describe in one word what she smelled like, he`d have to say temptation. "Unless you want this to get messy."

"Messy can be… fun." She whispered those words with a certain hint of playfulness, "Now, I promised to buy you a drink. What`s your go-to?"

"I am not playing your game." Focus Jason, focus. "Give me my comm, or I`ll take it."

"I don`t have it." She replied with a smile, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Where is it then?" Jason couldn`t help but clench his fists a little, he had ordered the damned brat to bring it, and this is what she does. The nerve of some women.

"I`ll tell you, if you have a drink with me that is?"

Jason resisted the urge to kick the table over and instead sighed a weary sigh. What choice did he have?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter is short, but I`ll get back into the groove of things soon. Please review :3


End file.
